This investigation is principally aimed at studying exchange reactions of organomercurials. Particular emphasis will be placed upon the interaction of CH3HG with mercaptans, disulfides and alkylmercury mercaptides. The rates of alkyl and ligand exchange for R-Hg-SR will be determined by nmr techniques. The position of thermodynamic equilibrium will be established using chromatographic methods. The experimental data will be supplemented by theoretical calculations. Our overall conclusions will be related to existing ecological problems associated with the toxicity of organo-mercurials. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ion Cyclotron Resonance Studies of Allene Mercurinium Ions, R.D. Bach, J. Patane and L. Kevan, J. Org. Chem., 40, 257 (1975). The Mechanism of Alkene Reactions with Oxymercurials, R.D. Bach and R.N. Brummel, J. Amer. Chem. Soci., 97, 453 (1975).